Friends First, Then What?
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: PG for things soon to Come...This is a story about the new Diva and a certain WWE Superstar not being together at first, but in the end, become quite fond of each other..Read and Review


Dakota stepped out of the limo and onto the cold concrete at the Allstate Arena in Chicago IL. She'd been in the WWE for a few weeks, and she had been managing Edge for the entire time. He had just gotten back from his neck injury and was defected to Raw. They immediately clicked the moment they met, and she knew she'd found a friend. He'd introduced her to all of his buddies, including Chris Jericho, the self proclaimed King of the World. She thought he came off to be a bit arrogant, but he was great to hang around with. She mainly thought of Chris as a friend, and never anything more. Besides, he and her good friend Trish Stratus had just decided to be friends, and nothing more, so why would she even try to go after him? She had Edge to manage, and that was the only guy she needed in her life at the time.  
  
When she got into the arena, immediately fans had started crowding around her for her autograph. She only signed a few, but told the rest to have a fun time at the show, and that if they were there when she came back, she would sign some more. She walked into her and Edge's locker room and put her bag on the couch. Edge was reading a magazine, so she decided to jump on him.  
  
"What was that for Kota? I was trying to read this great article, about the one and only Dakota!" He turned the magazine around and showed her the new pictures and interview the WWE just had with her. She was excited because, now she was in the magazines, and not only on T.V!  
  
"Give me that!" She snatched the magazine out of Edge's hand, and sat down and started reading it. "You know, they could've put the whole interview in there. That's hardly any of it. But it's all right. Hey, what do you want to do tonight after the show?"  
  
"How about we get together with a bunch of the guys, and Trish, Lita, and Stace, and go out and have a few drinks? I'll talk to Chris and Rob about it a little later."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Speaking of Trish, I need to go find her! We've got kind of a tag match later tonight. I guess they're finally trusting me in the ring."  
  
"Yeah, trusting you because it's a Tag-Team Bra and Panties match." He smirked at her, and then gave her a hug. "Don't worry babe, they'll soon see that you deserve to be roughing it up with the girls in there."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I'll be back later, do you need anything while I'm out?" Edge motioned for her to just leave, and she went out on a search for Trish. While she was walking down the hall, she got distracted and ran into, none other than Chris Jericho.  
  
"Hey Blondie, what's up?" Chris had called her 'Blondie' from the day she met, and she didn't really care. As long as he knew who she was, she was just fine.  
  
"Just looking for Trish. Oh, Edge, and some of the guys and girls and I are going out tonight. How about you come along with us? It'll be fun."  
  
"If you're inviting me, I'm going to have to say yes. Good luck tonight in your match, and Trish is in her locker room."  
  
"Thanks, and I'll see you later." As he walked away, she sighed. 'He's amazing,' she thought to herself. And walked to Trish's locker room to plan their match. ------------------------------------------------------------------:--------- ------------------------------------------------------- Later on that Night at the Restaurant:  
  
Edge and Dakota were dancing out on the floor, along with Rob and Stacy. Trish and Lita had gone back to get some drinks for the gang, and Chris was sitting at the table. He wasn't really much of a dancer, and Dakota sure knew that. She had seen him 'bust a few moves' earlier that night, and it was probably better that he wasn't dancing. When Trish and Lita got back to the table, they all went and sat down. Edge was kind of drunk, and stumbled back to his seat, while the girls were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ya know, Kota, now that you're here, I'm going to be different. I'm going to be one hundred percent brand new, and I'm going to act differently. Can ya go get me some food?" Edge said, in a very serious, yet drunk tone of voice.  
  
Dakota giggled, and replied, "And if you're any different than you were before, the answers no. But nice try!" She threw an ice cube, and hit him in the forehead. He ran at her at full speed, and grabbed her around the waist. Chris looked on and kind of smiled, but didn't say anything. The others had gone back out on the dance floor, so Edge and Dakota followed.  
  
When she got out there, Dakota looked back at Chris and saw how lonely he was. She walked back to the table, and grabbed his arm, just as a slow song was coming on.  
  
"Come on, you have to know how to at least slow dance. Look, Edge already has someone to dance with. Lita AND Trish. Now you need to come dance with me."  
  
"Fine, just one song, alright?" He followed her out to the floor, and the two began dancing. Dakota put her arms around his neck, and got a little closer to him. She looked up and smiled at him, being a few inches shorter than him.  
  
"You know, Blondie, I'm kind of happy that you're in the WWE. You're an amazing person. And I'm glad you followed you're dreams."  
  
"Awe, Chris, thanks. I'm glad I did too! I've never had this much fun in my entire life. And ya'll are great. I've never had as good of friends as you all back home."  
  
"You deserve what you've got." When the song ended Chris told Dakota that he was going back to his hotel room. "I'm kind of tired, so I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the dance Blondie." He winked at her, and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled, and said goodbye, and Edge and the others came up to her.  
  
Trish was looking kind of tired herself. "Hey K, can we please start heading back to hotel. I'm exhausted, and we've got to get this nut back, and sobered up, so he doesn't have a hangover in the morning. We do have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Trish is right! We've got to work a house show tomorrow, then we get to go home!" Lita jumped up and down, and fell side ways on Rob, and they all laughed. When they got outside, Dakota breathed in a breath of fresh air. Maybe Chris wasn't go arrogant after all.... 


End file.
